


逃出（2）

by Absintheeee



Category: allby–Fandom, 桃色宇宙–Fandom
Genre: M/M, 角色衍生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absintheeee/pseuds/Absintheeee





	逃出（2）

第二天一早，监狱的铃声大作，所有的牢门在“滴”的一声后被打开，犯人们整齐划一地站在各自门前等着狱警带领去晨跑。韩沉的牢房是最后一间，柏舟站到他的面前，笑着和韩沉打招呼，露出一口白牙：“早啊，韩沉。”  
“早。”韩沉也打了个招呼回去，顺便笑了一下。  
柏舟愣住了，这还是他第一次看到韩沉对他露出平静以外的表情，而且居然还是笑，他感到自己的心跳突然加速，有一种奇异的东西几乎要从胸口喷涌而出。  
韩沉看着呆在原地的柏舟，问了一句：“不走吗？”  
“哦哦，走走走，当然走。”柏舟才清醒过来，眨了眨眼睛，手忙脚乱地带着韩沉往外走，还差点左脚踩右脚摔了一跤。  
韩沉伸手扶住他的胳膊，说道：“小心。”  
“没事，谢谢。”柏舟的脸红得像个西红柿，不知是因为自己犯蠢差点在韩神面前摔跤，还是因为，韩沉刚刚和自己发生了肢体接触。他的手好软哦，又有点小，好像女孩子的手，柏舟想，又立刻晃了晃头，你在想什么啊，韩神这么厉害怎么能说他的手是女孩子的手。  
“对了，”韩沉突然放低了语调，凑近柏舟的耳边说，“能不能麻烦你今晚带些酒给我，柏警官？”  
韩沉口中吐出的气轻轻绕着柏舟的耳朵，他感到一阵酥麻，浑身像过电了一般发出颤抖，他结结巴巴地回答道：“啊……酒……当、当然可以，没问题、我，我一定带到！”整个人紧张严肃得仿佛一个回答队长提问的新兵蛋子。  
韩沉倒没有对他这副冒着傻气的样子作出什么反应，只是说了一句：“晚上见。”就加入了晨跑的队伍中。  
柏舟愣在原地，望着韩沉跑步的身影蹦出几个字：“晚、晚上见。”心里却飘着一大段话：“天哪韩神对我笑了他还叫我柏警官还要和我喝酒我的天是不是上天听到了我的心声呜呜呜我好开心我想要大叫！”  
其实韩沉并没有说要和他喝酒。  
不过也差不多吧。

吃过晚饭，韩沉和其他人一起来到活动室收看新闻。屏幕里的女主持人用甜美的嗓音播报着：“今日上午，公安人员于原司法部部长陈XX家中搜出大量毒品，陈XX现已被撤职并逮捕，具体情况有待进一步审讯……据悉，我市公安部门近期会发生较大的人事变动……”  
韩沉看着电视里播放的乱糟糟的画面，不禁暗自握紧了拳头，不能再这样继续下去了……  
随着新闻的结束，犯人们一天的活动时间也宣告结束。韩沉回到房间里，坐在床上拿起柏舟前几天拿来的几本书随意地翻着，其中一页上印着一首诗，韩沉看着那首诗，轻声读了出来，  
“Do not go gentle into that good night……” （英国诗人狄兰·托马斯的诗歌《不要踏入静谧的良夜》）  
“当当~”敲门声打断了韩沉的思绪，门外响起了的声年轻男人的声音：韩沉，你休息了吗？”  
“还没有。”  
“滴”，门锁打开了，柏舟提着一个袋子走了进来，又回身把门锁住。  
他像一只叼回飞盘的宠物狗一样，殷勤地把袋子里的酒摆在小桌子上，大大小小的酒瓶铺满了桌子，红的白的啤的都有，然后他抬起头等待着韩沉的夸奖。  
可是韩沉并没有夸奖他，反而有些诧异地问道：“这些……都是？”  
“啊？哦，嘿嘿，”小伙子不好意思地摸了摸后脑勺，尴尬地笑了两声，“我不知道你喜欢喝什么酒，也不知道你酒量多少，今天也没有机会问你，所以我就多带了几样……你挑挑，剩下的我再拿走。”  
韩沉在心里无奈地叹了口气，拿了一瓶红酒和几瓶白啤，柏舟见他挑选好了，把剩下的酒装了起来转身要走。  
“等一下，”韩沉叫住了他，“不陪我喝点吗？”  
“什么？”柏舟受宠若惊，提着袋子的手抖了一下，险些浪费掉里面的酒，“我、我……”  
“一个人喝酒，没意思。”韩沉抿了下嘴，拍了拍床，示意柏舟坐下来。  
柏舟一步一步地挪了过去，心里又开始飘过弹幕：韩神刚刚是在对我撒娇吗天哪好可爱啊啊啊啊他还叫我坐到旁边陪他喝酒我不敢相信我要和韩神喝酒了他喝完酒脸会不会红扑扑的身子软绵绵的然后不胜酒力靠在我身上啊啊啊不是不是你在想什么啊柏舟韩神只是想找人喝喝酒聊聊天……”  
韩沉打开一瓶啤酒，顺势递给柏舟，又给自己开了一瓶，说：“明天没有早操，稍微晚起一点，应该也没关系吧。”  
“当然。”柏舟急忙接过酒瓶，心想，就算有关系，我也会帮你应付过去。  
韩沉拿起啤酒，仰起头就往嘴里灌，柏舟看他喝得这么猛，立刻开口劝他道：“韩神，你别喝这么快，对胃不好。”  
“说了别叫我韩神！”听到这话，韩沉像是龙被触到了逆鳞，原本有所缓和的眼神瞬间变得坚硬，握着酒瓶的手也越发用力。  
“不好意思啊韩沉，我以后一定不这么叫你了。”柏舟自觉到韩沉的不快，垂下了头不敢看他，仿佛一个打碎了花瓶的小孩儿。  
韩沉侧过头，看他这副样子，心里突然生出一丝不忍，但马上就被他强行忽略掉了，他拿着酒瓶对着柏舟手里的酒瓶撞了一下，说道：“算了，没什么，喝酒。”  
酒瓶碰撞发出清脆的声响，惊得柏舟抬起了头，笨拙地回道：“哦、好，喝酒。”于是他也学着韩沉的样子，大口大口地把啤酒灌进喉咙。  
不多时，七八瓶啤酒就被他们喝了个干净，柏舟不是特别能喝酒的人，他不知道韩沉的酒量如何，但当他向韩沉看去的时候，他觉得韩沉应该有些醉了。韩沉的脸上浮起一层薄薄的红色，丰满姣好的嘴唇也都泛着润泽的红，眼底已有微漾的水光，身上的囚服没有把扣子全都扣起，最上方的两颗扣子被解开，露出韩沉优美的颈部线条，和向衣领深处延伸的锁骨……柏舟定定地望着韩沉，他知道自己醉了，是看韩沉看得醉了。  
喉咙有些干涩，柏舟又喝了一口酒，可那感觉却更加明显，他迷迷糊糊地想：喝醉的韩沉真美，要是再醉一点会不会……不对，你在想些什么？韩沉已经喝了不少了，该劝他别喝了，然后自己也该走了。  
他放下酒瓶，清了清嗓子，对韩沉说：“韩沉，别喝了吧，已经喝了很多……”  
“确实喝了很多……”韩沉也放下了酒瓶，抬眼看他。  
韩沉确实醉了，不然他的眼睛怎么会这么深邃和美丽，柏舟见过许许多多的眼睛，却没有一双像面前这双一样，像一面沉静的湖，湖水与高悬的夜空同色，蛊惑着他纵身跳入，心甘情愿地成为溺亡之人。  
柏舟心底一片柔软，可是他也真切地感觉到，身体唯有一处越发坚硬，硬得快要超出他的极限。  
他尽力调整了呼吸，伸出手夺过韩沉的酒瓶，说：“韩沉，真的别喝了，你已经醉……”  
韩沉任凭对面的人抢走酒瓶，而后拿起那瓶还未动的红酒，直勾勾地盯着柏舟说：“可是这个还没喝。”  
许是酒的气味太浓，把韩沉的声音都熏得软糯起来，让柏舟想起他曾喝过的百利甜，混合进一点牛奶，柔和、顺滑，又有些腻人。他完全拿这样的韩沉没办法，只好拿出两只杯子，用开瓶器打开软木塞，“好吧，那我们再一人喝一杯这个，然后就不喝了，去睡觉，好不好？”他一边说着，一边感叹没想到自己有朝一日会用这种哄孩子的语气和韩沉交流。  
“好。”韩沉应允了一声。  
很快，两杯红酒就要见了底，柏舟觉得头已经很晕了，刚才身下勃起的欲望也迟迟没有得到纾解，箍得他难受。他看向韩沉，韩沉的脸更红了，像是涂了小姑娘用的腮红，嘴唇的颜色也比刚才更艳……柏舟赶忙晃了晃脑袋，拿起酒杯对韩沉说：“韩沉，就剩最后一口了，我们……把它喝完吧。”  
韩沉却没有端起酒杯，反倒突然坐到他身边，紧紧地挨着他，柏舟甚至感到了大腿处传来韩沉身体的热度。韩沉又凑得更近，呼出的气都触到柏舟的脸，所到之处像是被火燎过一般发烫，他抬起手轻抚着柏舟的脸，说：“最后一口，我不要这样喝。”  
柏舟被他碰得身体一阵发麻，大腿间蛰伏的东西越来越热，他怕韩沉会凑得更近然后发现自己的不堪，只好顺着他的话问：“那……那你要怎么喝？”  
韩沉笑了一下，柏舟看着他的笑，觉得自己越发醉了，他说：“我要你喂我。”  
短短几个字有如女巫的咒语，促使着柏舟僵硬地放下杯子，拿起韩沉的酒杯，递到他的嘴边。  
韩沉却把他的手推到一边，嘴角又勾起一丝笑，唇边的那颗小痣映在柏舟眼里，看得他心跳如鼓。只听韩沉有些娇嗔地说：“不是这样喂。”  
“不是这样……那……怎么、怎么喂？”柏舟的大脑已经完全停止了运转，唯一清晰的只有面前这张漂亮的脸。  
“用这里。”说着，韩沉的手指在他的唇上轻点了一下。  
“哄”地一下，柏舟的脑子里像是放起了烟花，名为理智的那根弦早随着飞升的火焰而断裂，心脏剧烈地跳动几乎要蹦出胸口，一股热流从他那早就硬得爆炸的性器瞬间蔓延至全身，可他的身体却像被定住了一样一动不动。  
韩沉看着他这副沉于欲望却又无从下手的样子，不禁轻叹一声：“傻子。我教你。”说完，他握住柏舟还拿着酒杯的手，啜饮了一口猩红的酒液，然后勾住面前人僵住的脖子，将双唇贴了上去，往他的嘴里渡了一口红酒。  
“唔”，柏舟还没从刚才的震惊中反应过来，就看见韩沉的脸猛地放大，自己的嘴唇也被两片柔软包裹住，还带着一丝湿润的甜意，他觉得喉咙里的干涩似乎比刚才缓解了一些，于是也在混沌中张开了嘴，循着那股甜意探出舌头。又觉着不够，于是他一把抱住面前的人，不停地吮吸韩沉的嘴唇，舌头在他的口腔里胡乱搅弄，企图汲取更多的甜意。下体也越发坚硬，他不禁隔着衣服，蹭着身上人圆润饱满的屁股。  
柏舟虽然没有什么接吻技巧，但胜在年轻气足，被他直接又混乱地吻了一会儿之后，韩沉有些喘不过气来，他撑住柏舟火热的胸膛，稍微将二人拉开一点距离，眨了眨眼睛，轻喘着叫了一声：“柏舟。”  
柏舟被这一声叫得险些射了。  
这还是韩沉第一次叫自己的名字。  
但他又立刻被这一声叫得清醒了些，他低头看了看，发现怀中人被自己的手臂箍的紧紧的，屁股紧贴着自己那处，嘴唇已被弄得有些红肿，带着潋滟的水光。柏舟努力从欲望中挣扎出来，深呼吸一口后断断续续地解释道：“韩沉，我……对不起、我不是……你……”  
“你不是什么？你不是gay？还是……你对我一点也不动心？”韩沉用那双眸子望着他的眼睛，如同神秘美艳、满头毒蛇的美杜莎，只用一眼就能将所有好奇又可怜的探险者化为顽石。  
“不，不是，”柏舟听了连忙辩解道，“我不知道、我不知道我是不是gay，但是我知道、我，我喜欢你，韩沉，我喜欢你。”说着，他慢慢低下了头，韩沉知道自己对他抱有这样龌龊的心思，大概会觉得厌恶吧。  
“既然喜欢我，为什么不动？”韩沉摆动了一下腰，用臀肉磨蹭着身下那早就滚烫地硌着他的玩意，低哑地说：“明明这里已经这么硬了……”  
“什、什么？”柏舟愣了一下，活像一只呆呆的小狗。  
韩沉攀上他的身子，把嘴贴到他的耳边，用气声一字一顿地命令道：“我说，干我，操我，懂了吗？”  
柏舟的大脑嗡嗡作响，他已经忘了自己身在何处，也忘了自己对韩沉有多少的崇拜，他所能感知到的只有韩沉吐出的气在他耳边绕啊绕，然后他捕捉到了其中最重要的信息：韩沉想要他操他。  
欲念上头的男人往往没什么理智，柏舟粗暴地扯开韩沉身上的衣服，双手在他光滑的肌肤上不断地游走、抚摸，他甚至大着胆子，捉起韩沉的手，放在自己的性器上，韩沉也不抗拒，反而解开柏舟的裤子拉链，伸进去慢慢上手为他抚弄，修长的手指被前液弄湿，顺滑地上下撸动着，片刻后，靠在柏舟肩头的他喃喃地说：“你怎么这么大……”  
柏舟嗓音沙哑，回应道：“对，韩沉，我是不是很大……”后半句话被他咽入了喉中。他扒掉韩沉的上衣，看着韩沉光洁赤裸的胸膛，和点缀其上的乳头，干脆地咬了上去，重重地吮吸。  
韩沉有些不适地“嗯”了一声。而柏舟却越发放肆，原本掐着腰肉的手也窜了上来，摸着韩沉另一侧的乳头捏捏扯扯，拇指按在软嫩的乳粒上，轻轻用指甲刮着上面的细小凸起。柏舟没有和别人有过这样亲密的接触，只好和自己对比，他惊叹于韩沉乳头的柔软，大约是天生就要被人吸的。  
柏舟舔得上瘾，同时他也感受到韩沉下身紧贴着自己的地方似乎有点潮湿，他一边挺着自己的下身，往韩沉手中冲撞，一边伸出另一只手渐渐向那个自己从不敢肖想的地方探去。  
“韩沉，”柏舟放开那已经红艳艳的乳头，用嘴唇碰了碰韩沉的唇，像自言自语一般：“你这里好湿……”  
“嗯……难受……”韩沉低声叫着，“你、你摸一摸……”  
柏舟的手掌在韩沉挺翘的屁股上流连，向更里面摸去，却摸到一手粘腻湿滑。柏舟一愣，他刚才说着那样的话，心里却也明白，男人那处不比女人，毕竟不是天生用来承受的地方。那为什么会流出这么多的水？  
柏舟突然意动，他抱着韩沉起身，让他平躺在床上，粗暴地拉下韩沉的裤子，又褪掉他的内裤，他想象着那个湿润的、微微开合着欢迎他的穴口。  
可内裤下的一切，却大大出乎他的意料。  
他目不转睛地看着眼前湿润的、微微开合着欢迎他的，那和女人一样的花穴。  
原来……其实双性人在如今并不少见，但柏舟从没想过，像韩沉这样强大、冷漠、高高在上的人，竟也长着这样娇艳的东西。  
柏舟不是没看过AV，GV也看过一点，可眼前这个穴实在太美了，湿乎乎的，流出的淫水将其装饰得亮晶晶的，就这样毫不遮掩、毫不设防地对着他。柏舟入迷一样地凑上前，在意识还没有做出支配的时候，身体就已经受着本能的支配跪在地上，含住了韩沉的穴。  
“啊……”韩沉颤动着叫了出来。  
“韩沉，你好湿……”柏舟含糊地说，真的太湿了，他刚含上去，就觉得有一股淫水喷了出来，柏舟甚至有点愧疚，如果韩沉的穴这么饥渴，如果他的欲望这么难耐，而自己却在一开始冷落他……实在太不应该了，不知道在今天以前，韩沉会不会自己受不住，偷偷地揉弄身下的小穴缓解欲望。  
他想着那样的画面，身下的性器更是挺立。他重重舔弄着唇边的花穴，鼻翼间都是韩沉淫穴里的味道，他用舌头模仿着性器，缓缓插入，舌尖稍微刮蹭一圈肉壁，就有淫水涌出。他轻轻拨弄了一下花穴上方的阴蒂，如愿听到了韩沉的呻吟，那声音如同催情仙乐，撩拨着柏舟的心。  
韩沉紧抓住身下的床单，手指用力到泛白，他隐藏多年的秘密就这样被发现，又不得不被发现。他半是痛苦半是难耐地闭上了眼睛，试图逃避被人舔穴的羞耻，可视觉的消失却让其他感官更加敏感，他清楚地感觉到自己的私处在柏舟的舔弄中流出汩汩骚水，打湿了柏舟的舌头，一股瘙痒从花心深处传来逐渐遍布全身，这该死的身体构造让他被欲望所支配，渴望着有比舌头更挺、更硬的东西贯穿进去。  
“别……嗯……别舔了，”韩沉出声制止柏舟的动作，他正像小狗喝牛奶一样忘情地舔着、吸吮着，“进来。”  
“可是，还没扩张……”柏舟从韩沉双腿间抬起头，朦胧地望向他，眼神竟纯洁得像是他刚刚没有在那里伸出舌头与花穴淫靡地纠缠。  
韩沉揪住他的衣领，一把把柏舟拽了上来，对着他的脸有些发狠地说道：“别废话，要么进来操我，要么就滚。”  
柏舟盯着韩沉一张一合的红润嘴唇，还有里面隐约可见的舌头，脑子一片混沌，也没有听出韩沉训斥的语气，只听到他说“操我”。他终于凑上去，一口含住他肖想已久的唇瓣，韩沉满意地张开嘴与他配合，舌头模仿着性交的动作在柏舟的口腔里进出，青涩的小伙子哪里体会过这样热烈的吻，只能凭着自己的本能作出回应，也勾着韩沉的舌头缠绵，双手环住韩沉的细腰将他搂得更紧，顺着他的腰线上下抚摸。  
四片唇瓣紧贴在一起，韩沉被吻得全身发软，身上的囚服早就被扯了下来，裤子也被柏舟扒掉甩到了地上，他全裸着贴在柏舟身上，许久没有见光而略显苍白的皮肤上印着男孩不知轻重的指痕。而柏舟一边舔舐着韩沉软嫩的红唇，一边粗暴地揉捏着他饱满的臀肉，顺着那圆滑的曲线扶上大腿根，再更进一步把手指伸进韩沉早已湿得一塌糊涂的臀缝间来回游走，另一只手充满爱恋地摩挲着韩沉的脸，他喘着粗气对韩沉说：“韩沉，那我、我要进来了。”  
韩沉没有应声，而是将两条修长的腿紧紧夹住他的腰，柏舟知道这是他的默许。  
柏舟不再犹豫，他像是自言自语一般：“韩沉，对不起，你一定是醉了，可是我也醉了……你放心，我会对你好，你想要什么我都会给你的……”一面说着，一面将昂扬的性器缓缓插入韩沉的花穴，被玩弄过头的花穴湿软不堪，穴肉温热又紧致，紧紧地绞着他的那根。柏舟忽然担心起韩沉会不会痛，他是不是第一次，他小心翼翼地向前挺动着，既希望自己能看到花蕊初破时的一丝血色，有害怕自己弄伤了他。  
柏舟进入了一大半，没有见到血色，心里松了一口气，又有些失望，只好自我宽慰：一定是因为我刚才把韩沉舔得太舒服了，他的穴里早就湿透了，所以才没有受伤。”这样一想，他又得意于自己的细心和天赋异禀，胯下的性器又涨大了几分。于是，他放心地挺身将阴茎全根没入，韩沉被刺激得拔高了声音：“啊……轻点……你……”柏舟虽然年龄不大可性具却发育得完好，将他的肉壁撑得酸胀，而小穴的瘙痒又因肉棒的填入得到缓解，两种感觉交织在一起令韩沉将床单攥得更紧，脚趾都蜷缩在一起。  
性器重重地顶弄着花穴，把刚刚开苞的穴口撞出一片嫣红，两片阴唇裹着柏舟的性器，像两片落花被连带着肏进穴中。花穴里流出的淫液太多，将床单打个湿透，柏舟的肉棒进出之间，总会发出“咕叽咕叽”的水声。他俯下头趴在韩沉的耳边说：“舒服吗？韩神？”  
韩沉被他这样的称呼惊了一下，小穴收缩得更紧，柏舟被夹得不禁倒吸一口气，而后继续说道：“应该很舒服吧，韩神，你听，你下面的小嘴一直发出水声呢。”  
“我说过……嗯唔……别那么叫我。”韩沉被他说得浑身通红，抱住柏舟的头，想让他别再那样称呼自己。  
而柏舟却像着魔了一样，用硕大的阴茎一下一下狠狠地摩擦着韩沉的穴肉，边挺弄边一声一声地在韩沉耳边叫着：“韩神……韩神……你感觉到了吗，我在肏你，我的鸡巴在你里面……韩神……你里面好湿、好热，你的小穴好会吸……嗯……韩神……你好漂亮。”  
韩沉听着柏舟叫着自己，禁不住眼圈发红，他咬住自己的嘴唇，认命般地闭上眼睛，一滴眼泪从眼角悄然滑落，留下一道浅浅的水痕。而后，他突然睁开了眼睛，像是做了什么决定一般，眼中散发出凄厉的光彩，他伸出双臂攀住身上不停挺弄的青年的背，侧过头含住他的耳垂，发出黏黏糊糊的呻吟：“你也好棒……柏舟……你好大，嗯啊……下面……下面被你操得好爽、啊……”  
柏舟听闻，顶胯顶得越发厉害，阴茎一次比一次进得更深，而韩沉也毫不压抑地浪叫：“再用力……啊……那里、顶到了……啊……嗯……就是那……还要、继续操我……嗯唔……”两具躯体毫无距离地纠缠在一起，如同丛林间交媾的野兽，完全臣服于肉欲，如醉如痴的袒露，如颠如狂的交合，放浪跟随着情热，已经没有秘密也没有保留，有的只是肉体的饥渴和灵魂的迷乱。  
终于，欲望就要到达顶点，柏舟稍稍退出韩沉的身体，想把精液射在韩沉体外。可韩沉却收紧了花穴，把身子攀附在柏舟的身体上，早已嘶哑的喉咙在柏舟耳边低声诱导着：“别出去，射进来。”  
“可是，射进去的话你会……”柏舟有些迟疑，虽然即将喷涌而出的欲望令他难耐不已，他也想埋在韩沉那火热的小嘴中射出精液，但他终归还是关心韩沉的感受。  
“没关系，我想让你射进来，我想让你，留在我身体里。”韩沉直视柏舟的眼睛，定定地说道。  
没有任何一个男人能抗拒自己的心上人说出这样的话语，柏舟听罢，把原本退出去一点的性器又狠狠地顶了进去，被软肉包裹着用力操了几下之后，把精液悉数撒进韩沉的身体里。韩沉也与他一同达到了高潮，两个人同时呼出一口气。韩沉眼神有些失焦，柏舟感受到韩沉身体耳朵颤动，偏过头去爱怜地吻了吻他的侧脸，盯着韩沉的眉目，在心里刻画出形状。  
一切都平复下来，柏舟将韩沉抱在怀里，看着他好看的侧脸，不知不觉中进入了梦乡。却没有看到，高潮过后的韩沉脸色比以往更冷、更凝重，他静静地望着天花板，望了很久，而他的眼中却有微光颤动，韩沉将手覆盖在柏舟射进精液的小腹上，思虑了一番，终于，合上了眼睛。


End file.
